A conventional securing base for securing a thing such as a sunshade parasol, a drying pole, etc., as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a central rod 6, a fixed ring 7 provided on a lower portion of the rod 6 to pivotally unite with connecting several rods 9, and a movable ring 8 provided to connect several declined rods 10, which have bottom ends fixed on weights 12 and middle points pivotally connected with outer ends of the rods 9 to support the central rod 6.
This kind of conventional securing base is deemed to have drawbacks as follow.
1. Its assemblage is not simple, taking time.
2. It cannot be adjusted to correspond to an angle of the sunshine.
3. The weights it has are not conventient to move because of heavy weight.